I LOVE the Rain like I LOVE You!
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Dia selalu datang ketika hujan turun, dia selalu menciptakan aroma manis dengan coklat panas yang selalu ia sesap, meski aku membencinya, namun di dalam hatiku, aku... SasuNaru, oneshot, RnR please..


Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Wait wait wait,

Kenapa tiba tiba malah nulis ini ya? Padahal masih punya kerjaan fanfic yang belum tamat sampe sekarang, muahaha penyakitnya kambuh, maless kalo suruh ngelanjutin fic bersambung #diinjek injek readers..

Ini pasti pasaran banget idenya, tapi Shi tetep pengen bikin.

BL BL BL lagiiiii...

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE the rain, like I LOVE YOU..<strong>

.

**.**

Pemuda berambut blonde itu masih dengan sabar meniup coklat panas yang sedari tadi ia selimuti dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Masih hirup dan tiup, hirup dan tiup, begitu seterusnya hingga ia rasa cukup untuk menghabisi coklat panasnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Slruppp

Sebuah seruputan kecil berbunyi saat pemuda itu menyesap manis dari coklat panas yang telah menciptakan senyum di bibirnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Huahhh enakkk," tanggapnya.

Di depan pemuda itu terlihat serius seorang pemuda lainnya yang kira-kira tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia menatap Naruto sejenak, lalu kembali menggeluti dunia dalam notebook kecilnya yang sedari tadi membantunya mengeluarkan suara 'tak tak' dari keyboard yang sedari tadi ia ketik.

.

.

"Tak ada ramen, coklat panas juga boleh," kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang dengan malas membuka pintu apartementnya ketika si blonde yang basah kuyup itu berdiri menggigil di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah datang kesini dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti itu," tanggap Sasuke acuh.

"Habisnya kalau hujan cuma kau yang terlintas dalam pikiranku,"

"Baka,"

"Tadaima~" kata Naruto semangat.

"Jangan berlagak seperti ini adalah rumahmu," lanjut Sasuke sinis.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke mendengus kesal saat tetes-tetes air hujan yang mengalir dari tubuh Naruto 'menggenangi' lantainya. Ia dapat melihat pemuda di depannya lari ke kamar mandi rumahnya dengan lincah, melangkah seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang riuh rendah di depan matanya, bukan bermaksud memuji, namun pemuda dua puluh tahun itu malah melihat pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan kesal, jika bisa, jika pemuda itu benar-benar kupu-kupu, Sasuke ingin mengambil obat pembasmi serangga dan menyemprot kupu-kupu itu hingga mati dan tak pernah datang lagi.

Sasuke mengambil notebooknya ketika telinganya dengan enggan mendengar suara riuh shower dari kamar mandinya, ia memicingkan matanya, menatap benci pada pemuda di hadapannya yang sekarang memakai bajunya yang kebesaran dan hampir membuat tubuh pemuda itu tak tampak.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto saat onyx menatapnya dengan garang, "Besok akan ku kembalikan," katanya lagi.

Telinga Sasuke sudah terlalu jenuh mendengarkan perkataan janji bodoh itu, kapan terakhir kali Naruto mengembalikan baju yang terakhir kali menempel di tubuhnya setelah dia membasuh sisa hujan terakhirnya saja Sasuke sudah lupa, dan sekarang dengan mudahnya Naruto mengatakan hal itu lagi, pasti otaknya sudah tidak waras.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa maroon di ruang tamunya, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin, menyumpal telinga kanannya dengan music klasik yang sekarang tengah mengalun lembut melalui media kecil yang menempel di telinganya.

Ia menoleh malas melihat Dobe-nya keluar dari dapur sambil membawa cangkir coklat yang mengepul, tercium aroma manis, aroma coklat, satu hal yang pasti bisa ia temui jika Naruto berkunjung ke rumahnya saat hujan melanda bumi.

Sedetik kemudian, telinganya kembali lelah mendengar Naruto mengomel tentang ketiadaan ramen di apartement yang ia tinggali seorang diri itu, dia hanya diam sambil menahan amarah dalam hati, ia malas menjelaskan pada Baka-Dobe di depannya itu bahwa seumur hidup ia tak akan pernah menyediakan makanan bernama ramen itu di rumahnya, dan kemudian setelah Naruto mengomel ia akan kembali meniup coklat panasnya, menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit dan mengekspresikan rasa sukanya secara berlebihan.

Sebenarnya jika mau, pemuda raven itu akan bertanya dengan marah, kenapa orang 'menyebalkan' macam Naruto harus selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya jika sedang hujan, ya, catat ini hanya datang jika sedang hujan, dan sialnya sekarang ini sedang musim hujan, dan sialnya itu berati Sasuke harus dengan sabar mengelap lantai marmer kesayangannya hingga benar-benar kering karena Sasuke tak mau lagi terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tidak elit karena ia lupa mengelap lantai dan hanya mempercayakan tugas ibu-ibu itu pada orang bodoh yang sekarang tengah dengan santai menikmati coklat panasnya.

Tak ada suara, hanya ketikan berisik keyboard Sasuke yang memenuhi ruangan lumayan luas itu, Naruto menatap pemuda di sampingnya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan tulus, kembali menyeruput coklat panasnya yang tinggal separuh dan kembali merapatkan posisi kakinya yang di tekuk di atas sofa guna mencari kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, jam delapan malam dan hujan belum reda, itu berarti ia telah lama menghabiskan waktu berdua, dengan notebook kesayangannya, hey kau kemanakan Naruto? Tak perlu dipikirkan karena bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah orang paling tidak dia inginkan di dunia ini, kumohon jangan mencatatnya, karena sebenarnya orang ini sedang berbohong..

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto, anak itu diam saja, masih mendekap cangkir kosongnya karena hampir beberapa jam yang lalu isinya telah berpindah di perut sang Uzumaki, ia meneliti setiap inchi wajah pemuda yang kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela, menikmati rintik demi rintik hujan yang masih deras menangisi bumi, terkadang ia tersenyum, lalu kembali serius, sesekali merapatkan kakinya dan sesekali menggosok hidungnya sesudah ia bersin.

"Teme apa kau tak suka hujan?" tanya Naruto saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap onyx yang sedari tadi melihatnya.

"…"

"Teme~?"

"…"

"Bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku?"

"Kenapa kau suka hujan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Eum, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena kau Teme," jawab Naruto polos sambil diiringi senyum lima jarinya, "Kau tidak suka hujan?"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau tidak suka hujan? Apa ada hujan mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

"Hn,"

"Waahh kita sama Teme, saat hujan aku juga ingat seseorang,"

"Siapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke mulai serius, mata legamnya menatap lurus mata indah di depannya dengan intens.

"Kau, Teme," jawab Naruto polos.

**Blush..**

Pipi Sasuke mendadak mendidih saat suara cempreng itu kembali berputar di kepalanya seperti sebuah rekaman lagu paling popular yang sedang digandrungi orang-orang jaman sekarang, kembali terekam dalam file memori otaknya, kembali dibuka dan kembali mengalun, hanya dua buah kata dan itu membuat Sasuke terasa ingin menerjang tubuh yang kini sedang dengan santai duduk manis di hadapannya di balik bajunya yang kebesaran itu.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Teme?"

"Hn?" kali ini bukan persetujuan antara 'ya' atau 'tidak', tapi sebuah pertanyaan dibalik dua konsonan 'hn' yang sering keluar dari gumaman mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau melotot Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Atau.. kau sedang jatuh cinta?" pertanyaan kedua mengalun penuh kekecewaan.

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta," kata Naruto kemudian, "Tapi aku ingin jatuh cinta, dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku sadar kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta,"

Mata onyx itu melotot sempurna, ia melepaskan earphone yang sejak tadi menempel manis di telinganya, memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara yang akan ia dengar selanjutnya, memperhatikan bibir yang akan meluncurkan kata dari penyatuan vocal dan konsonan yang akan terjalin menjadi kalimat yang akan ia katakan, sedikit tidak percaya pada hatinya bahwa saat ini ia melakukan hal bodoh itu, namun tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong jika sekarang 'benda' indah seputih porselen itu sedang sepenuhnya tertuju pada 'benda' berpuncak orange itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sangat menyenangkan, orang yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum setiap hari saat aku mengenangnya, orang yang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa tidak jelas saat aku di kerumunan orang banyak hanya karena aku mengingat betapa baiknya dia padaku, orang yang selalu mengijinkanku bertanya dan ia akan menjawabnya dengan amat tenang namun dengan nada yang menyenangkan dan bisa membuat jantungku melonjak melambung tinggi saat ia menatapku, dan itulah mengapa aku menyukainya," kata Naruto lembut diiringi senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke memutar otaknya kesana kemari memahami apa yang dikatakan Naruto, sang Uzumaki itu jatuh cinta dan dia baru saja menceritakannya, menceritakan dengan nada menyenangkan padanya.

"Aku tahu harusnya selama ini aku mengatakannya, aku juga tahu kalau harusnya selama ini aku tak menyimpan perasaan ini, tapi aku takut kalau aku akan terluka saat aku melupakannya, karena dia adalah semangatku,"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tercekat mendengar pernyataan tulus itu, ia menundukkan wajahnya, bukan karena malu tapi karena sedikt kemarahan terpercik dalam dadanya, kemarahan? Ya benar, Sasuke marah karena Naruto telah jatuh cinta.

"Mungkin jika suatu hari nanti aku mengatakn hal ini padanya, aku akan lari setelah itu, karena aku takut aku akan menangis seketika karena pada waktu itu juga aku akan bilang selamat tinggal,"

"Kenapa?" tanggap Sasuke, masih dengan suara dinginnya.

"Aku tak ingin membuat perasaan ini menyakitiku, aku tahu kalau dia adalah semangatku saat ini, tapi.. aku tahu jika aku harus melepaskannya,"

"Kenapa?" masih dengan nada dingin Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku tak ingin membuatnya terluka, Teme, aku takut kalau aku tak cukup pantas untuknya, jadi.." Naruto menarik napas panjang, "aku akan membiarkannya pergi saat aku bilang bahwa aku suka padanya,"

'Jangan katakana itu Baka!' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Hey ada apa denganmu?

"Bolehkah kukatakan sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

Masih dalam kebingungan, Sasuke dapat melihat raga di depannya bergerak kesana kemari membereskan barang-barangnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas orangenya yang ternyata adalah baju laundry miliknya yang sudah rapi tertata di dalam plastic bag.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Naruto tanpa jeda, ia sedang berdiri, menatap Sasuke dengan lembut, memeperlihatkan senyum lembut terbaiknya pada Teme tercintanya, "sejak awal aku melihatmu, saat kau memayungiku di bawah pohon keramat di kuil dekat sekolahku saat hujan deras saat itu, aku sudah terpesona olehmu, saat pertama kali kau berbicara dan membiarkanku selalu mampir ke apartementmu yang tidak jauh dari sekolahku saat hujan tiba, aku mulai menyukaimu, saat kau membiarkanku mengenakan pakaianmu aku berubah menjadi mengagumimu karena baumu terus mengacaukan penciumanku, dan saat dimana aku selalu bisa melihatmu dan menatap matamu, saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu,"

Sebuah kalimat panjang yang terucap dari sebuah bibir ranum yang manis, sebuah kalimat panjang yang membuat sang Uchiha kehilangan kata-kata bahkan untuk sebuah gumaman 'hn' andalannya, sebuah kalimat panjang yang membuat jantung seorang Uchiha terpacu tak karuan dibuatnya, dan hanya ada satu kalimat untuk membalasnya, namun masih tersimpan rapat dalam hati sang Uchiha.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku berharap kau mencin_ ah tidak, menyukai saja sudah cukup buatku, tapi aku mengerti Sasuke, kau membenciku, iya kan? Dari semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku, sebenarnya kau membenciku, ya kan? Lagi pula sudah ada nona Haruno yang kemarin malam kau cium kan? Jadi.."

"Berhenti bicara!" perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja, bukankah penjelasanku tadi benar? Kalau aku tak pantas untukmu? Kita sama-sama laki-laki ya kan? Meskipun aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, tapi aku tahu kau… seorang pria normal Sasuke," lanjut Naruto lagi.

Mata onyx itu memicing sekilas, memberikan death glare andalannya pada si bocah kuning di depannya, ia menggerakkan matanya tak karuan mengikuti aksi dari Naruto yang sudak kembali mondar-mandir mengambil seragamnya yang masih basah dan berserakan.

"Selamat tinggal, aku berjanji untuk tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi," kata terakhir Naruto begitu mudah terucap diikuti dengan bungkukan hormat.

Sang Uchiha masih terdiam, kakinya terasa kaku dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, ia melirik pintu di belakang punggungnya saat suara dentaman tercipta dari dorongan keras pintu tempat si blonde itu keluar, jelas.. terlalu jelas telinga Sasuke mendengar isakan kecil dari pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari apartementnya. Ia menyamankan punggungnya di kursi maroonnya, memijat pahinya yang berkedut, menghela napas berkali-kali lalu membuka matanya yang sekian detik lalu terpejam guna meredam kemarahannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melirik cangkir bekas coklat panas yang di seruput Naruto, kembali teringat dalam benaknya bagaimana manisnya pemuda itu hari ini, teringat kembali olehnya bagaimana pemuda tadi tersenyum lembut padanya, dan lagi-lagi hatinya terasa berdetak dan ngilu secara bersamaan.

"KUSO!" teriaknya.

.

.

Kaki porselen terbalut celana santai biru dongker itu masih sibuk mengikuti perintah otak dari sang empunya untuk berlari secepat mungkin, kaki tak beralas itu tak dapat berhenti, masih mempercepat langkah larinya, masih menjejak jalan penuh hawa dingin karena langit masih menangis, diwajah indah itu, sepasang mata onyx tak henti-henti menjelajah segala tempat yang ia lihat, hanya satu tujuan.. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sekian menit ia berlari tanpa payung dan alas kaki, ia hampir menyerah, napas terengahnya terdengar membelah hujan yang semakin membuatnya teringat pada si bodoh-baka-dobe yang pada kenyataannya telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali ia melihat makhluk yang menurutnya begitu indah itu. Ia berjalan memutar, ingin kembali ke apartementnya hingga sebuah isakan tangis memaksanya menoleh ke lorong sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

Lagi, kaki itu berlari, menuju satu arah, menuju satu objek, kaki itu semakin cepat berlari saat Sasuke yakin siapa yang dilihatnya, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara becek dari air yang terpukul punggung si blonde, ya.. tubuhnya diterjang dan dipeluk seorang Uchiha hingga ia terjerembab menghantam aspal yang masih diserbu dengan hujan.

Saat mata sapphire itu terbelalak, tangan putih sang Uchiha makin mendekapnya dengan erat, tak peduli dengan hujan yang sejak tadi menghantam punggungnya, ia hanya ingin melindungi dan mendominasi tubuh yang kini di peluknya dengan erat yang tertimpa berat badannya itu.

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto no Baka!" sebuah kalimat manis terlontar lembut dari bibir tipis sang Uchiha.

Naruto terbelalak, terdengar lantunan degup jantung yang amat sangat dari kedua pemuda itu, begitu seirama, begitu menyatu, begitu indah dan saling melengkapi. Belum mampu percaya namun Naruto mencoba tersenyum, lalu ikut melingkarkan tangan tannya di punggung sang Uchiha, menikmati setiap degupan jantung si raven yang masih dengan sayang memeluknya.

"Arigatou," bisiknya kemudian.

Sebuah tatapan lembut tercipta dalam sebuah garis saat dengan manja sang Uchiha menatap lurus pemuda blonde itu, saat sapphire bertemu onyx, saat air hujan dari tubuh Sasuke mendarat dengan lancar di tubuh Naruto dan mengalirkan aroma manis saat mata mereka bertemu dan saat hidung mereka menyentuh satu sama lain, satu ciuman manis tercipta, tanpa kata-kata keluar dari bibir masing-masing, karena mata mereka sudah cukup berbicara.

"Hen.. twi.. kwan," protes Naruto disela-sela ciuman Sasuke yang semakin mendominasi.

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke berikutnya.

"Bol.. boleh aku berdiri, kau sangat berat 'Suke~" pinta pemuda itu manja.

Masih menatap dengan bosan karena kekesalan, akhirnya Sasuke berdiri, namun tangan pemuda itu tak lepas dari punggung Naruto, tangan itu masih melingkar manis, membimbing 'kekasih' barunya untuk ikut berdiri dan kembali membagi kehangatan padanya.

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi? Rasamu sangat enak," bisik Sasuke manja di telinga kanan Naruto.

"It.. itu karena.."

"Karena dibibirmu masih terlalu banyak coklat untuk kembali kusesap Dobe," masih berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Ayo kita pulang, kau kedinginan kan?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk menaggapi.

"Tapi belikan ramen ya~" pinta Naruto manja.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk meredakan tubuhku yang kedinginan kau harus tidur di apartementku,"

"Ehh, apa hubungannya?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Aku akan memeluk dan menghangatkanmu semalaman, dan tak kan kubiarkan kau kabur atau bilang selamat tinggal,"

"?"

Hanya terlihat sepasang pipi yang memerah.

* * *

><p>Yayyy.. akhir yang aneh dan nggantung, tapi Shi suka sekali dengan yang satu ini, dan juga part hot choconya, Shi suka sekali coklat dan hujan, soalnya orang yang Shi sukai punya hubungan dengan cuaca cerah dan karena Shi yakin kalo orang itu g suka sama Shi akhirnya Shi jdi sangat suka hujan, #plakk plakk plakk digampar reader karena curcol.<p>

Sempat terpikir dalam otak Shiryo, kalo Shiryo mau hiatus, ehehehe cuma bisa ketawa gaje, soalnya sekarang g bisa ngetik lanjutan cerita lagi.. hiks hiks, benar benar dunia yang melelahkan dan membuat Shiryo terlalu jauh sibuk di dalamnya.. T.T

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 2 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
